The present invention relates generally to the field of application functionality, and more particularly to modifying the user interface of a user using an application based on usage patterns of other users using the same application.
Application software (i.e., an application) is a set of computer programs designed to permit a user to perform a group of coordinated functions, tasks, or activities. Application software is dependent on system software to execute. Examples of an application include, but are not limited to: a word processor, a spreadsheet design and management system, a console game, or a library management system.
In information technology (IT), functionality is the sum or any aspect of what a product, such as a software application or computing device, can do for a user. A product's functionality may be used by marketers to identify product features and enables a user to have a set of capabilities in reference to the product. Functionality may be easy to use or may be very complex.